Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio device, and more particularly, to an audio device for supporting a microphone and additionally physically supporting a video recorder in such as to enhance sound quality transduced by the microphone.
Description of the Prior Art
A microphone, colloquially nicknamed mic or mike, is a transducer that converts sound into an electrical signal.
Microphones are used in many applications, such as, telephones, hearing aids, public address systems for concert halls and public events, motion picture production, live and recorded audio engineering, two-way radios, megaphones, radio and television broadcasting, and computers for recording voice, speech recognition, and VoIP, and for non-acoustic purposes, such as, ultrasonic checking or knock sensors.
The sensitive transducer element of a microphone is called its element or capsule. Sound is first converted to mechanical motion by way of a diaphragm, the motion of which is then converted to an electrical signal. A complete microphone also includes a housing, some apparatus for bringing the signal from the element to other equipment, and often an electronic circuit to adapt the output of the capsule to the equipment being driven. A wireless microphone contains a radio transmitter.
Numerous innovations for microphones have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention, as hereto described.